This invention relates generally to a vacuuming device, but more particularly pertains to an improved single staged oil sealed vacuum pump.
There are a variety of vacuum pumps that are readily available upon the market and most of these pumps are of the type whose efficiency of operation, viz., to evacuate an area down to an approximate absolute vacuum, depends upon the complexity of their make up. For example, most single stage vacuum pumps generally exhibit evacuation levels that cannot approach an absolute vacuum by an amount any less than 0.05 to 0.005 mm of mercury. To achieve any closer degree of evacuation, i.e., closer to an absolute vacuum, generally requires the use of a dual or multi-stage vacuum pump which may then approach an absolute vacuum by an amount generally not in excess of 0.0005 mm of mercury.
Examples of the latter type of pumps, that is a two-stage of multi-stage pump is shown in the U.S. Pat. to Dubrovin, No. 2,337,849, which may approach the latter mentioned proximity to an absolute vacuum through its operation. But, such a pump, as shown, is a multi-stage type of pump, and thereby requires the overlapping action of multi-cylindered evacuation in order to attain a closer proximity to an absolute vacuum, and by necessity, constitutes a pump of much greater structural components than is required in the designed pump in this application.
Other examples of vacuuming pumps that can attain a low degree of vacuuming is shown in the U.S. Pat. to Le Blanc, No. 3,326,456, another patent to Le Blanc, U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,857, and finally, the vacuum pump shown in the patent to Wessling, U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,973. But, as previously analyzed, most of these pumps are of the multi-stage operative type, and are much more complex in structure, and therefore, by necessity, more expensive in their make up to attain the same degree of vacuuming precision as can be attained by the single stage pump of this invention.
It is, therefore, the principle object of this invention to provide a single stage oil sealed vacuum pump that can attain levels of evacuation approaching an absolute vacuum that are comparable to the degree of vacuuming as currently attained from multi-staged vacuum pumps.
A further object of this invention is to provide a single stage vacuuming pump that is of approximately one-third the volume of vacuum pumps of comparable design.
It is another object of this invention to provide a single stage oil sealed vacuum pump that is of a much lesser weight than comparable vacuum pumps currently available.
Another object of this invention is to provide a single stage vacuuming pump that is totally self-contained, requiring the use of no extraneous pulleys or vee-belts, or even guards for the same, but rather, attains its drive directly from an integrally connected motor.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a vacuuming unit that contains an integral vapor filter associated with its exhaust port thereby eliminating the need for any accessory filter as normally required in contemporary high vacuuming pumps.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a vacuuming pump that is attractively styled and equipped with integral components that readily allow for its support upon a surface, while at the same time providing gripping means that facilitates its ease of conveyance, thereby making it more portable.
Another object of this invention is to provide a vacumming pump wherein its transfer gearing from the motor to the rotor of the pump is bathed in a quantity of lubricant thereby facilitating the mechanical operations of the device, while at the same time substantially reducing the noise level of its operations.
Another object of this invention is to provide a vacuuming pump that is easy of assembly, having relatively few operative components, and therefor lends itself well to mass production assembly.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon studying the description of its preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.